¡Cuidado con! …… la tecnología
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Desde pequeña Ino había sido obsesiva con la tecnología, lo malo era que no sabia cuidarla. Cada articulo que pasaba por sus manos tenia seguramente seria destruido


**.**

 **.**

 **¡Cuidado con! ….. la tecnología**

 **.**

 **.**

La joven rubia desde pequeña se había caracterizado pro ser curiosa, cada objeto que tocaba sus manos era inspeccionado desde fuera hacia dentro. Era común mirar objetos destrozados, tornillos, resortes, pilas y hasta ojos de peluches; restos de una "prueba" como solía decir cuando trataban de reprenderla.

Eso era, le gustaba poner a prueba todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, era por eso que ella seleccionaba bien a sus amistades, las dividía por categorías para mantener a todos cerca y saber en qué momento existiría una traición. Sin advertirlo confió demasiado en una, por su mente divago la idea de las pruebas que no aplico y por ello fallo en sus suposiciones.

-La gene cambia- se miró una última vez en el espejo cuando salió a toda prisa a las tiendas de Konoha junto con Sakura

Mientras recorría los pasillos miraba los escaparates con ropa, accesorios, comida… pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la tienda de electrónica, todos los aparatos novedosos se habían convertido en su nueva adicción, quería probar cada uno y saber su uso.

-Puerca aléjate de esa tienda- su amiga estaba detrás de ella con las manos en la cintura

-¿Por qué frente? Se cruzó de brazos y miro desafiante a la pelirosa

-Eres peligrosa, por no decir dañina para la tecnología- jalo a la chica del brazo –vamos-

Pasaron un dia lleno de comida, chismes, intercambio de insultos y risas

-¡NO!- Ino hizo un sinfín de movimientos para evitar que su móvil cayera a la fuente del centro comercial

-Te lo dije, d-a-ñ-i-n-a- la chica hizo hincapié en cada letra

-Necesito otro, de todos modos era demasiado lento- saco el artefacto del agua y después de inspeccionar que no encendía lo guardo, debía tener evidencias para poder tener otro mucho mejor

No demoro mucho en llegar a su tienda favorita, corrió al mostrador e impaciente busco al empleado

-¡Konohamaru!- trataba de mirar en la habitación donde el chico solía trabajar

-Ino ¿tan rápido ya lo descompusiste?- bromeo al ver la rubia, eran habituales sus visitas –Ouch- se sobo el brazo golpeado por la rubia

-No fue mi culpa, tú dijiste que era a prueba de agua- saco el celular y lo coloco en el mostrador –exijo mi garantía-

-Ino es a prueba de agua, quiere decir que si se moja un poco puede tener solución pero si nadas con él es lógico- desarmo el aparato y efectivamente no tenía arreglo

-Tsk, no fue mi culpa- se cruzó de brazos y bufo

-Puerca, has cambiado celulares debido a tus descuidos- le dio un codazo a la rubia quien la miraba ofendida

-¡Claro que no frente!- dedico el mismo golpe

-Déjame refrescarte la memoria- coloco su dedo índice en el mentón para que los recuerdos comenzaran a surgir -¿recuerdas cuando lanzaste el celular pensando que era un kunai? O cuando lo pisaste porque no recordabas que estaba en el piso, o que tal cuando querías hacerle una broma a Chouji y sin fijarte metiste el artefacto en la hamburguesa y la mordió-

-Ya frente- desvió la mirada de su amiga. Aun recordaba cada momento, incluso cuando atendía la floristería y por accidente lo tiro al estanque o cuando estaba tan molesta que le lanzo a la cabeza de piña de Shikamaru y se quebró la pantalla -¿Entonces?-

-Tengo uno perfecto, el encargado se negaba a ofrecerlo debido a que has sido el mejor cliente pero debo decirte que es especial- mantuvo un aura de misterio que enseguida capto la atención de la rubia haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran

-Espera, espera- salió del trance en que la mantenía –no quiero algo grande, son estorbosos, tampoco algo tan pequeño-

-Tranquila- saco una caja con un móvil un poco más grande que la palma de su mano, este es completamente táctil, tiene muy buena señal, la batería está protegida, pero no puedes nadar con el… ouch- se sobo su cabeza –es muy fácil de manejar, que más te puedo decir…- medito unos momentos tratando de recordar todos los reclamos que la chica había hecho a cada móvil que había comprado 2muy lento, muy pequeño, muy grande, no tiene accesorios, pierde la señal, el color no le gusta, el menú esta raro, pierde la recepción a internet…" -¡Oh sí! –Sonrió al notar que asusto a la chica –la memoria interna es el doble del que acabas de romper-

-¿Enserio?- la boja de la rubia formo una o y sus ojos brillaron. Dirigió su mirada a donde se localizaba el precio y su expresión cambio completamente al igual que su amiga quien imito la acción de la rubia -es casi todo lo que he gastado al comprar todos los que…-

-Has descompuesto- término la frase de su amiga

-Es un precio razonable al ser especial-

-¿Y por qué es tan especial?- salió de su ensimismamiento y trato de regatear

-Solo se fabricó uno- guardo el móvil en su caja y lo volvió a ocultar

-Tsk- fijo su mirada en un punto invisible y trato de idear algún plan

-Tu padre no cumplirá este capricho, es demasiado- su amiga le hablo al oído como su conciencia y se burlaba de ella

-Claro- salió corriendo del local

Solo había una persona que cumpliría a sus caprichos, pero al recordar el precio sabía que sería un poco difícil

-Papi por favor- coloco sus manos juntas y hacia un mohín. Después de horas de súplica comenzaba a cansarse

-No mi flor, es demasiado dinero. Ya no seguire comprándote cosas que no cuidas- por su mente pasó cuando trato de quitarle el chip y zafo el teclado y la batería exploto.

-Papi- rogo una última vez y consiguió que una pequeña lagrima trazara un camino desde su ojo hasta su mentón

-No Ino, tu madre no me lo perdonaría, es mucho dinero- miro de soslayo la cocina donde se encontraba la mencionada y le susurro –solo pondré la mitad ¡eso te enseñara la lección de cuidar tus cosas y valorar el dinero!- enfatizo la última palabra del hombre de la casa frente a su esposa que comenzaba a preparar la mesa

Trabajo exageradamente en un sin fin de misiones de todo rango para conseguir el dinero suficiente, Naruto le había propuesto las misiones de seducción por considerarla la más apta para tales acciones "sin vergüenza, coqueta y audaz" esas cualidades son las que la habían convencido, sin duda el que la gente lo estuviera ayudando a convencer y mantener las alianzas habían hecho que su cerebro se grabara las tácticas.

No eran misiones fáciles, en un principio se sentía asqueada porque la tocaran o la besaran, se sentía casi como una prostituta. Ambu la habían hecho superarse y quitarse esos pensamientos y mejorar.

Después de haber aceptado ser una asesina, porque no añadir a su reputación el hurto; a cada varón que mataba en sus misiones era despojada de sus pertenencias. No era cuestionado su actuar debido a que nadie lo sabía para cambiar cada joya, reliquia o aparato electrónico cambiaba su apariencia completamente, después de todo ella podía cumplir su trabajo y alguien más aprovechase del cadáver.

Al fin consiguió lo suficiente para el endemoniado móvil, tomo un dia de descanso para conocerlo mejor y familiarizarse

-¡Konohamaru!- esta vez no espero a que saliera ella lo encontró peleando con otro móvil que trataba de arreglar

-Ino no es momento adecuado, debo terminar esto ya- desesperado busco unos discos con programas para localizar el software que necesitaba

-Tsk- tomo el artefacto y con varios movimientos consiguió que el celular encendiera

-¿Co… co como lo hiciste?- abrió los ojos y exploro comprobando que el celular funcionaba

-No en balde he tenido toda clase de artefactos, ahora deja eso y dame mi recompensa, pero te lo advierto exijo una rebaja- salió de la habitación y solo asomo su cabeza guiñándole un ojo –después de todo te saque de un apuro-

-Bien, como te dije es el único que existe-

-¿Puede repararse?- inspecciono cada detalle

-Claro, pero requerirá tiempo-

-¿Lo probaron lo suficiente?- quiso estar segura que cada afirmación de lo que le aseguraba hacer

-Claro-

Ino salió contenta con su nuevo celular que estaba segura cuidaría más que nada, después de todo había logrado superarse personal y monetariamente.

La tecnología se convirtió en su adicción y su vida que quería compartir con toda persona cerca de ella, lo cual beneficio de gran manera a Naruto ya que era más fácil de localizar a las personas que necesitaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias por pasar a leer, últimamente he estado metida en la tecnología, programas, celulares, juegos, aplicaciones y al ver la película de Boruto se me ocurrió que con tanto avance tecnológico que lograron era justo que tuvieran un antecedente de conocimiento para poder mejorar

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


End file.
